Three Secrets
by EmmileneRosalina
Summary: Sasuke escorts a drunken Naruto to the Uchiha manor before a thunderstorm breaks on top of them, and, as a reward, learns three free secrets from the dobe. Too bad Naruto wouldn't remember in the morning... right? WARNING: FLUFFPLOT BUNNIES AGAIN!


YAI!!! Okay, so a 9-year-old girl that I know died, and I was depressed, so I set out to make a SasuNaru story dedicated to my friend to get over it. And now I'm over it. HERE IT IS!!! Also, two things that can show up in comments that I would appreciate-

-I might make a second chapter for the 'M' luffers; would you throw up if I did or do you want one?

-Actually, any old comment. It's more of a drive for me to write when FF people give me comments than DA or any of my forums because they're so rare, you can also request something in a comment...

REQUESTERZ: May be anonymous, as long as you make a comment on the story when it's done... also, I do almost any yaoi pairing plus Kiba/Shika/Gaara/Sasu+Hina and also ShikaIno. Yah, Hinata is, like, the only standable female char in Naruto for me... get over it.

GUESS HOW OLD I AM IN YOUR COMMENTS!!! Some make me laugh.

---------------

"Alright, come back any time Sasuke!"

"Yeah, Sasuke! Any time! We'll treat ya right!"

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes and adjusted the arm around his shoulders as he and the dobe left the bar. Naruto was officially Jounin. Anyone with half a brain would know that OF COUSE he'd want to drink himself into a stupor, after all, it does run in the family. Well, kind of. After all, Tsunade drank a ton, Jiraiya and Kakashi were complete perverts, and Iruka was too nice. All qualities that had made their mark way early on, so of course Tsunade's horrible habits were going to surface sooner or later.

Sasuke glanced up at the street lamps, which were completely dim. Figures that Sakura would leave him to take care of the drunken bastard. Speaking of... "Hey, Naruto, you still awake?" The Uchiha nudged his friend with his elbow, a little concerned at the quietness of the younger boy. Who would have thought that such a loud, obnoxious teen would be a quiet drunk? "Yeah... a little..." Naruto opened one blue eye.

"Ya' know, I only started throwing chairs when those annoying sluts asked me if I was old enough to drink..." The blonde hiccupped. Sasuke chuckled a little bit in the back of his throat, hoping that the dobe wouldn't hear it. "Yes, Naruto. But still, you started throwing chairs AFTER you slipped a half of a quart of sake into Lee's 'youthful drink'... whatever that is. And you were already punching people..." "I punched Kiba. Kiba isn't a person. Kiba is a dog." "That's Akamaru you're thinking of, Dobe."

"I am NOT a dobe, Teme!" Naruto grumbled the rest of the way to Sasuke's house. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and unlocked the front door with his free arm. He looked over slightly. Of course. The dobe had fallen asleep after they got there. The raven-haired boy could feel the precipitation in the air beginning to thicken. Great. It was going to rain. Sasuke pushed the door the rest of the way open and closed it behind he and the dropout, just as the first fat drops of rain began to pound against the stones in the front yard. The taller boy closed his eyes, sighing. He picked up the smaller boy and laid him down on an indigo couch in the front room.

Sasuke let a tired smile play at the corner of his mouth and ran a hand through his damp hair. He got up and started a fire in the fireplace, also lighting some candles on miscellaneous tables. The Uchiha had always thought it better to only use candles and let the electricity go out rather than to start lighting candles when you couldn't see where you were after the power lines fell out.

"Hn..." The Uchiha ascended the staircase to towel off his hair before coming back downstairs. To his faint surprise, Uzumaki was sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest. He looked like he was thinking about something important, so Sasuke sat down on another chair across the room without saying anything, merely gazing into the fire. "Sasuke?" The older boy looked over lazily at the shaking blonde. "What is it, Dobe?" The Uchiha could clearly see the hazy blue eyes turn to face him.

"Can I tell you a seeeecret?" Sasuke cringed a little at the drawl; it wasn't like Naruto to stretch out words like that; it really didn't suit him. But he did kind of want to know... "Of course." The Uzumaki looked up at the ceiling and his brows creased in thought. The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. He already forgot? A hiccup brought him back to reality. "Wrong question... Can you keep a secret?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The dobe's IQ was higher when he was drunk than sober? Wow. Maybe they needed to get him drunk more often for missions.

"Yes. I'm an Uchiha. Of course I can keep a secret." Naruto closed one eye and gave the other boy a lopsided grin, standing up and wobbling a little bit. Crap! Sasuke bolted over to catch the dobe before he fell and broke something. The smaller boy gave a squeak of surprise and they fell on the couch, Sasuke inches away from Naruto's face. The elder froze a little in panic, but the Uzumaki simply giggled like an alcoholic.

Sasuke came back to reality, looking a blue-eyed disaster straight in the face. He looked so vulnerable... almost like he could j-

No. No, no, no, no and NO. Not going to happen. Sasuke shook his head. The blonde cocked his head to one side in amused curiosity. "What is it, 'suke? Kiba give you fleas?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled away, but the younger boy pulled him back down. "Three secrets for Sasuke 'cause he didn't leave me out in the rain!" "What are you, a freaking genie or something?" Naruto giggled. "Nome! But I could be..." He licked the older boy's cheek, and the Uchiha's face lit up in a bright crimson. "S-Stop it."

"Is Sasuke-kun afraid of me?" The older's eye twitched. "Dobe? Of course not!" Naruto giggled. "First secret is that I'm deathly afraid of thunderstorms! So I'm afraid of thunder, Sasuke-kun's afraid of me... are storms afraid of Sasuke?" Sasuke's face darkened. "They should be..." Naruto couldn't help laughing. The Uchiha couldn't keep a straight face and followed suit. He collapsed on top of the other boy and they laughed soundly for another minute or so. Random giggles continued to dot the blonde's speech as he piped up again.

"Second secret- EEK!!!" Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped upward slightly, freaking the older boy out a little bit. The light filled the housed through the blinds and the rain pounded against the windows. Sasuke caught the shivering boy whose bottom lip was trembling dramatically. Seriously. He sighed and hugged the younger boy. Hugging wasn't really a problem; after all, the dobe was drunk; he probably wouldn't even remember this the next morning.

"Calm down, usurakontachi..." Naruto's eyelids fluttered shut and then opened again, trying to calm himself down. "...o-okay..." Another flash of lightning lit up the sky outside, and, consequentially, Sasuke's living room. The blonde yelped in his ear. He rubbed the younger boy's back soothingly. He wouldn't remember. He'd be too busy having a hangover. The whimpering died down. Sasuke could feel Naruto swallow against his shoulder and tried to resist jumping him.

"A-Alright now... second secret..." Naruto leaned back to Sasuke's ear. The other boy cocked an eyebrow. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha's whole body froze up. "E-Excuse me?" The Uzumaki giggled, grinning. "I said I looove you, 'suke-kun." The raven-haired teen frowned a little bit. None of this made sense. Even if he WAS intoxicated-

"And the third secret, before another bolt of lightning hits..." Naruto paused, as if in doubt. "I'm not really drunk." Sasuke felt a hot breath against his face and couldn't help blushing. "U-Um, Naruto-" "I'm not. Taste." Then, the blonde did the one thing that the Uchiha never thought would repeat; he leaned forward and their lips met. And this time, they didn't part. There were no death threats, no angry mobs of fangirls. Only the crackling of the fire and the two boys met in mutual embrace on a couch.

And Sasuke had to admit, only to agree with the other boy's request; Naruto didn't taste bad.

---------------

Fwaa? First time putting in stupid comments before and after... so yah.


End file.
